Termination: 1456
Internal security dispatches: do not open on penalty of death. -- A Klingon strike team must relieve a powerful admiral of his command. Summary ;From the book jacket : Termination order 1456: Issued by internal security, Imperial High Command. :Subject: Thought Admiral [[Krador zantai Rrilac|Krador ''zantai-Rrilac]] :Mission: End his command! :''It is suspected that Admiral Krador, a brilliant veteran of the Romulan wars, has been gathering forces to overthrow the Emperor. Under the direction of the Fourth Frontier Security Area Command, you and your crew aboard the warpshuttle will go to Muldor IV, penetrate Krador's stronghold, and take appropriate action against Krador and his senior officers. The mission is a vital one, though very difficult, and it must be accomplished, even at the expense of your lives. References Characters :[[Anarv sutai Rrilac|Anarv sutai-Rrilac]] • [[Awart vestai Mnemon|Awart vestai-Mnemon]] • [[Kabor sutai Wulfek|Kabor sutai-Wulfek]] • [[Kaiben vestai Rrilac|Kaiben vestai-Rrilac]] • [[Kailes sutai Rejac|Kailes sutai-Rejac]] • [[Kala sutai Mnetic|Kala sutai-Mnetic]] • [[Kale sutai Kurper|Kale sutai-Kurper]] • [[Kalomar sutai Regoric|Kalomar sutai-Regoric]] • [[Keir tai Rulek|Keir tai-Rulek]] • [[Kenoth vestai Rejac|Kenoth vestai-Rejac]] • [[Kert sutai Restok|Kert sutai-Restok]] • [[Kharch tai Mvoric|Kharch tai-Mvoric]] • [[Kinoc sutai Querur|Kinoc sutai-Querur]] • [[Kinur tai Levass|Kinur tai-Levass]] • [[Knold sutai Revulac|Knold sutai-Revulac]] • [[Kofol sutai Nizhisht|Kofol sutai-Nizhisht]] • [[Konet sutai Cultuic|Konet sutai-Cultuic]] • [[Konor vestai Bolloch|Konor vestai-Bolloch]] • [[Konuu zantai Mogodush|Konuu zantai-Mogodush]] • [[Kour sutai Furstig|Kour sutai-Furstig]] • [[Korvan tai Rrilac|Korvan tai-Rrilac]] • [[Krador zantai Rrilac|Krador zantai-Rrilac]] • [[Krill sutai Limur|Krill sutai-Limur]] • [[Kunnos tai Moctos|Kunnos tai-Moctos]] • [[Kurtic sutai Rrilac|Kurtic sutai-Rrilac]] • [[Madra tai Vurstic|Madra tai-Vurstic]] • [[Maufe vestai Caxel|Maufe vestai-Caxel]] • [[Mevor vestai Xennik|Mevor vestai-Xennik]] • [[Mir vestai Roc|Mir vestai-Roc]] • [[Mirka vestai Vriloc|Mirka vestai-Vriloc]] • [[Moroch sutai Lackoi|Moroch sutai-Lackoi]] • [[Munck sutai Axenni|Munck sutai-Axenni]] • Halrussa Starships and vehicles ; light cruiser : • • ; command ship : • • • • • • ; patrol craft : K-5175 • K-5416 • K-5236 • K-5230 • K-5091 ; gunboat : K-6074 • K-6113 • K-6458 • K-6645 • K-6872 • K-6945 ; escort : • • K-2379 ; service ship : S-412 ; (T8F) troop transport : T-814 • T-821 • T-848 ; warpshuttle : • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Stations and outposts :Frontier Garrison 261B • Battle Station 326ABF Planets and planetoids :Delta Aleph IX • Muldor IV • Organia • Klinzai Stars and systems :Delta Aleph • Muldor • Rigel Stellar regions :Organian Treaty Zone • 4th Frontier Security Area • Area KZL-2867 • Area KZL-2790 • Triangle sector States and organizations :Federation • Orion Colonies • Romulan Confederation • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Klingon Imperial Security • Klingon Imperial Navy (Klingon 7703rd Escort Squadron • Klingon 44th Cruiser Squadron • Klingon 688th Patrol Group • Klingon 126th Escort Squadron • Klingon 16th Service Group • Klingon 81st Transport Group • Klingon 1285th Marine Regiment • Klingon 1650th Marine Regiment • Klingon 4th Frontier Security Area Command) Klingon family lines :Rrilac • Mnemon • Wulfek • Rejac • Mnetic • Kurper • Regoric • Rulek • Restok • Mvoric • Querur • Levass • Revulac • Nizhisht • Cultuic • Bolloch • Mogodush • Furstig • Limur • Moctos • Vurstic • Caxel • Xennik • Roc • Vriloc • Lackoi • Axenni Races and cultures :Klingon • Human • Muldorian Organian • Romulan Technology and weapons :starship • shuttlecraft • disruptor • deflector shield • computer • photon torpedo • torpedo launcher • disruptor emitter • cloaking device Ranks and titles :admiral • thought admiral • lieutenant • ensign • governor • captain • commander • lieutenant commander • major • colonel • commanding officer • squadron leader • general Other references :Romulan-Klingon Wars • regiment • cruiser squadron • escort squadron • patrol group • service group • government • military • flagship • marine • drug • plant • military unit • space • termination order • colony • landing party • metal • radiation • atmosphere • planet • orbit • lifeform • humanoid • chemistry Appendices Images image:termination 1456.jpg|Cover image. image:Krador.jpg|Admiral Krador. Category:RPG books